This World
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-TRC. Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona manage to land right in front of Yuuko 'and cohorts'. What else do we expect from Yuuko but to have fun with this opportunity? This is just a collection of yaoi smut based around Tsubasa, so be warned
1. Chapter 1

**A crossover between TRC and Horitsuba for you, by request of KuroXIII. I will start out with the confession I haven't finished reading xxxHolic yet, so I hope I don't go entirely beside the point in my story. This is post-TRC, so spoiler-alert.**_  
_

**I am not very happy with this first chapter, but I had the choice between a very long oneshot and a definite ending or a twoshot with a crappy first chapter and the possibility to continue when inspired. I chose the twoshot. So just bear it through the first chapter, and rush towards the second (which will hold the actual requested story).  
All in all, as long as I keep getting inspired for the situation I've sketched here chapters with pointless smut will keep appearing. Don't expect a plot, the story is marked complete because there _is no story_, just smut.  
**

**I'm afraid I will write some people a bit out of character, because I made life too difficult for myself by juggling with names. My apologies.  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, creative ways of incest, etc  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen. I only own a dirty mind.  
**

* * *

_This World_

Syaoran lifted his hand and tapped on the side of what felt like Fai's thigh shyly. He wouldn't normally ask attention physically of either of his male companions, but just now they had landed in a new world, and it was a rare occasion where Syaoran had actually ended up on the bottom of the pile. And with Fai's upper leg currently crossed over the back of his neck, he felt this was really a too intimate way to make acquaintance with the streets of this new world, but the autumn leaves did kind of muffle his attempts to get attention vocally.

He needed to tap a few more times before Fai suddenly jumped and stood up, muttering a faint apology. If him failing to notice he was sitting on top of Syaoran hadn't been worrying enough, this lukewarm reaction was certainly the reason to know something was off.

Syaoran sat up, rubbing his nose which had been pressed into concrete underneath the leaves painfully, and quickly examined the group of people they had apparently landed right in front of.

His free hand immediately wrapped around Fai's upper arm to make sure the mage knew he and Kurogane were close, because only one look was needed to spot out the reason for Fai's distress.

Twins. Tall blonde twins with sky blue eyes. Fai and Yuui, staring at them open mouthed and trying to figure out how they had managed to fall from the sky like that.

Kurogane quickly stepped in and took a firm hold of the mage's shoulder, and Syaoran relaxed a little. He could only comfort the blonde so far, Kurogane was much closer to the mage. His eyes scanned the group.

Whereas the blonde twins were a reason to worry about Fai, the entirety of the group seemed even more worrisome. Not the other version of Kurogane wearing loose clothing as if he just finished running laps, not the blinking Sakura in a cute uniform, not the different version of Doumeki and not the girl Syaoran remembered to be called Himawari from a single meeting at Watanuki's place. More problematic looked the twin versions of Syaoran, as Syaoran was quite sure it shouldn't be possible to have versions of him and his clone in one world as family – how messed up did you want to have a family after all? Worse was the version of Watanuki – two blue eyes felt almost uncomfortable – who shouldn't exist anywhere but in that one shop, _especially_ not in a world where a version of Syaoran existed as well, let alone two, and the black and the white Mokona. But the absolute worst – confusing, not-possible, _how?_ – was Yuuko, looking at them with less of an astonished 'what the hell just happened' face and more of a curious 'I didn't know it could do that' face.

"Syao... ran?" The Sakura eventually muttered baffled. She immediately snapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she'd made a sound, and backed away, being caught by one of the Syaoran copies.

"How the bloody hell is there another version of the witch here," Kurogane grumbled, loud enough for all to hear.

"More importantly," she corrected frowning, "how did _you_ get here?"

"Uhm," Syaoran glanced at her carefully. He somehow got the feeling she was too similar to the dimension witch to just be a different version. "Our apologies for dropping from the sky like that, we didn't mean to startle you. We are travellers..." At the unbelieving and slightly scared looks he added, "we travel between different dimensions, actually."

"Yes yes," Yuuko flapped her hand as if shooing away a bug, "but how did you get _here_?"

Syaoran blinked at her incomprehensibly.

"You're not supposed to be able to travel to this world," she clarified. "Mokona shouldn't be able to bring you here."

"So you _are_ the damned witch!" Kurogane spat, raising himself higher to loom over her.

"Kurogane, please," Syaoran begged, hoping they could get out of this confusing situation in a civilized manner. "Are you really the dimension witch? The Yuuko we knew?"

"Yes, I am."

The group Yuuko was with slowly turned towards her to gape, one by one seeming to realise something more was off about this woman than they had initially been suspecting. Even this world's Kurogane didn't seem articulate enough to spit out a few curse words in his confusion.

"But... you were..."

"Dead? Don't be silly. Didn't you know Fei Wang Reed won?"

"He what?" Kurogane roared. He almost pounced, but was held back by the trembling of Fai.

"This is what he was working for," Yuuko made a wide gesture around her, "a world in which I could live, with all the people I love. Rather romantic, isn't it?"

"Romantic?" Syaoran tried cautiously, "does that mean he's here too?"

"No, he really died there. That was part of the price he had to pay for this. Other parts were paid by you. The travels for the feathers, your seven years locked away, Kurogane's mother's health and barriers, Fai's good luck and all his efforts for his brother. And finally the payment was complete when you and Watanuki paid the price to get out of Fei Wang's last curse." She wrapped her hands around the heads of the Watanuki and the Syaoran twin who wasn't holding Sakura. "Because you paid that price, one copy of each of you came into existence and joined me in this world. I merely gathered all the people I love around me in this school."

"I do hope this information was for free," Syaoran muttered, not really feeling coherent enough to say something more intelligent after all this.

Yuuko smirked. "Free? You know me better than that."

"The hell witch!" Kurogane shouted. "We didn't ask for you to tell us all that shit!"

"It's not expensive, you know," Yuuko pouted, and she turned to the people surrounding her, "well children, to explain this shortly: These people travel between different worlds. In every different world people with the same soul can exist, people looking the same and have the same character, but with a different life. That's why these people all look like one of you, and they all know other versions of each one of you. So that makes it easy on the introductions." She turned back to the travellers. "Right?"

"Miss Yuuko," one of this world's Syaorans protested weakly – confused.

"Maybe the twins," Syaoran pointed out sheepishly.

"Ah yes!" Yuuko tugged at the head of the Syaoran-copy she was still holding. "This is Syaoron Li, the elder twin. He would be the one with the same soul as you. But don't be fooled, his personality is quite different." Syaoran nodded. They had noticed with previous encounters of himself (or his clone). They seldom matched his character completely, probably because they usually had a much simpler life than he had. "The other is Syaoran Li, the younger twin" Yuuko continued, "he is the same person as your clone. They do match up quite nicely, but this boy is a little more clumsy and gullible." The boy blushed a bright red at that. "As for the Fluorites, the elder with the short hair is Fai and the younger with the longer hair is Yuui. Now don't be tricked, Fai is actually the same person as your Fai, _not_ Yuui."

"But they didn't change names?" Kurogane asked suspiciously.

"Nope, they were born this way around. Now, for the price," She clapped her hands excitedly, an almost wicked grin on her face, "since you are somehow here anyway, let's all have fun!"

Kurogane picked up Mokona and held her in front of his face. "Pork bun, get us out of here."

"It's late and we were just returning home," Yuuko continued, ignoring Kurogane, "and wouldn't it be fun if each of you went home with the other version of himself?"

"Yay!" Mokona cried out, struggling out of Kurogane's grip to launch herself to the other two Mokona's.

"No," Kurogane bluntly refused.

"I think you would have the most peaceful place to go to," Yuuko pouted.

"It's not about me. The idiot mage isn't going with those twins."

Syaoran nodded, equally disagreeing with Yuuko's plan. "I don't think Fai can handle that. I mean, he hasn't made a sound since we got up."

"What's wrong with us," the other Fai pouted playfully, still looking somewhat confused but apparently opting for playing around anyway.

"Long story, lots of bad memories," Syaoran supplied carefully.

"Switch us," this world's Kurogane suddenly said.

"Huh," Yuuko turned around to face him, looking curious.

"That Fai goes home with me, while that other version of me goes home with the twins."

Kurogane's face was set on thunder-storm – probably not very keen on going home with _two_ of those idiots – but he nodded his consent.

"Okay," Yuuko smiled, "that may be more fun anyway. Less drama, more fun. I'm convinced. What about Syaoran?"

"I don't mind going home with them," he shrugged, "I don't have overpowering bad memories concerning my clone. Nothing I can't handle, at least."

He saw both twins frown at him, as if they picked up on his tone of voice and didn't completely believe him. He made a mental note to keep in mind how well tuned twins can be to each other, and dropping in as the same person as one of the twins apparently got you directly within their range.

"Yay!" Yuuko cheered, pumping a hand in the air. "Now children, let's get home. It's already dark outside and we don't want our cute little students get molested in the park on their way home. If you have any more questions, you can ask them tomorrow."

"O-okay, Miss Yuuko," the Sakura stuttered softly after a stunned silence. The other Kurogane brusquely sprung into action and approached them in two steps, taking a firm hold of the still very pale Fai and pulling him along while he disappeared down the road. The other Fai – who suddenly turned from silent surprise in enthusiastic babbling – jumped and latched onto Kurogane's arm, tugging the man with him while his mouth spouted the most curious nonsense and the calmer twin followed with a still very puzzled look on his face. Watanuki, Doumeki and Himawari left to another side – especially Watanuki sending glances back every two steps as if he had to convince himself those people had _really _actually fallen from the sky. Yuuko picked up all three Mokona's and gave Syaoran a last smirking nod before leaving as well.

"Do you mind if we walk Sakura home first?" The younger twin asked cautiously.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow in amusement, "I wouldn't have it otherwise."

"Not trying to be rude here, but travelling between different worlds? Really?" The elder twin gave him a disbelieving look.

Syaoran shrugged in response, "if you already have trouble with that, I suppose it won't be of any use to tell you more about my travels. You saw us dropping from the sky right? Care to make up a better explanation?"

The elder twin frowned at him, the younger just looked confused. Sakura however stepped towards him tentatively. "Your face is hurt," she whispered shyly.

He lifted a hand to his nose, dabbing at it in surprise. He had already forgotten about it being rubbed into the concrete like that. After a moment he smiled at the girl, "please don't worry. It's nothing really."

"But you're bleeding." She produced a handkerchief from her bag and held it up, hesitating right before actually touching his bleeding nose with it.

"Thank you," he took the handkerchief, knowing her well enough not to argue, "but really, don't worry. A bit of damaged skin on my nose won't hurt me."

"You talk like you've had worse," the elder twin mentioned almost casually.

Truth to be told, Syaoran was having quite some fun seeing the three kids try to figure him out. "Yes, I've had a lot worse. But it doesn't really matter now, does it? Shall we walk the princess home first?"

"P-p-princess?" Sakura exclaimed stuttering.

"Like I am the same person as Syaoron here, you are the same person as my princess back home," he gave her a bit of a cheeky smile, "I don't know the proper way to address you in this country, so I will just call you princess."

"Just Sakura would suffice," Syaoron grinned, looking far too pleased with Sakura's flushed face. Or maybe more with his younger twin's equally flushed face.

"Sakura, then," he inclined his head, as if making her acquaintance, "now if you don't mind, call me Tsubasa instead of Syaoran. Just to keep things from becoming all too confusing."

"Pleasure," Syaoron grinned, landing a hand in his shoulder and taking him with him as he started walking, "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun, Tsubasa."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Yes, they probably would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings in chapter 1 apply. Beware.**

* * *

_This World_

Tsubasa frowned down at the clothes he just put on. Syaoran – the younger twin – had pulled some of his old clothes out before stalking out of the room again with a red face, leaving Tsubasa to change into something more suitable. Or more probably something less dirty, as the last world they had been to was as developed as early medieval times, and they had been clambering over muddy roads through pouring rain for days. The old coarse wool clothes he had been wearing upon arrival in this world were caked with dry mud and things he'd rather not speak about.

But what he got from the boy wasn't completely his taste either. The shirt he'd gotten was baggy, washed out of colour and stretched, and although that was necessary for it to fit – it seemed he was older and taller than the twins, not to speak of his decidedly different musculature – it looked like he had been wearing this shirt for the past ten years without changing. It hung just over the waistband of the stretchy pants which looked like the stuff this world's Kurogane had been wearing, but more worn out. He was still barefoot and the pants didn't reach all the way down his ankles.

He felt ridiculous. Even with all the different types of clothes he had worn on his journey, he'd never looked as... as much as a homeless tramp as now.

But it _would_ be rude to call out his hosts on that. After all, this _might_ be the only clothes that fit in the entire house.

"Hey, Syaoran?" Syaoron peeked around the corner and Tsubasa turned, lightly surprised at the boy not calling him Tsubasa. "Did you send Tsubasa off to the shower? God, those clothes were smelly."

Tsubasa frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Syaoron beat him to it by quickly continuing. "I'm really sorry it has to be this way. I know I had promised you tonight, but with Tsubasa around..." Tsubasa opened his mouth again, feeling like he really should clear up the mistake, but Syaoron quickly lifted his finger to shush him. Tsubasa was baffled at the other's behaviour, and silenced just long enough for him to add mischievously, "but we could always do it quick now, while he's still in the shower."

"Syaoron, I'm not," Tsubasa started, but to his frustration he was interrupted _again_. Well, maybe not frustration, more like surprise. Because this time, he was silenced by a pair of lips colliding with his.

He froze, and tried to back away, but Syaoron followed after and pressed on. Tsubasa gasped when he was momentarily released, just to shudder when the elder twin huskily whispered in his ear. "Again with the coy act, hm?"

For some reason Syaoron didn't seem to realize the one he was by now pinning to a wall was in fact taller than him, and taller than his younger brother as well. Tsubasa had no clue why the boy who had seemed to be perfectly tuned with his twin moments ago now actually managed to mistake him. More importantly, why was he so good at kissing?

While Syaoron pinned him to a wall – of course he could escape easily, but he wouldn't be rude and lay a hand on his host – Tsubasa felt lost in the kiss. The lips on his were both soft and forceful, dry and smooth brushing past his own cracked dry lips, hot and strong massaging his quivering own. Heat coiled in his belly, the feeling of the other against him overpowering.

He wasn't too sure just when he started responding, but it took a few minutes of heatedly kissing back before he suddenly realized what he was doing, and he tried to draw away again, desperate to let Syaoron know he was kissing the wrong person. He hesitated too long while his mind tried to wrap around the fact Syaoron was kissing him while thinking he was his twin brother, and the other boy managed to capture his lips again with ease.

He made a light movement against the pinning arms, but the other wouldn't relent easily, making his mind stutter to halt once again with his kisses. Tsubasa succumbed, and allowed the other to completely take over with his passionate kiss. A tongue slipped between his lips, and all he could was respond to it wholeheartedly and kiss back almost feverishly.

A knee hitched up between his legs and he moaned softly in the kiss, their bodies pressing together. Syaoron subtly slipped a hand underneath Tsubasa's shirt, fingers roaming over scarred skin.

"Syaoran," the twin muttered against his lips, tracing a particularly large scar up Tsubasa's body.

"Brother?"

Tsubasa pulled back so suddenly the back of his head smashed painfully against the wall. Guilt stung his insides like a vicious cramp. He really should have tried harder to make Syaoron understand he had the wrong person!

Syaoron's face on the other hand expressed more of an annoyance at being caught than the expected shock.

The astonished expression of Syaoran made Tsubasa quiver and pull back into the wall further.

"Why were you talking to me while touching Tsubasa?"

Syaoron only stared at his younger brother while Tsubasa's mind spun in panicked circles, still not coherent enough to get the idea of pushing the elder twin off of him.

To his surprise, Syaoran's shocked face suddenly morphed into a smirk. "I see. You, brother, are especially bad today."

While Tsubasa gaped, Syaoron turned his face back to him. "Well then, shall we continue?"

"W-wait! What... I don't understand!"

"I kiss you, you kiss back. Simple." Syaoron leaned forward, but Tsubasa quickly brought his hands between them.

"You thought I was your brother!"

"No," Syaoran corrected, taking the towel still around his neck in one hand and slowly walking forward to the pair, "Brother was pretending to think you were me. He wouldn't mistake us."

"W-why?"

"So I could kiss you, of course," Syaoron lifted an eyebrow.

"Who says I wanted to!"

"_You_ did, when you started responding to the kiss. Are we going to get on with it or do you plan on standing here the entire evening? You look awfully cute embarrassed like that, but I know better things to do than staring at your flushed face."

"I-I..." Tsubasa was not allowed to finish – not that he had been able to formulate an answer – as Syaoron's lips found his again.

This kiss was short, and Tsubasa's face followed the retreating mouth of the elder twin with a surprised sound when he was released.

"You know what? I've got an even better idea!"

He wasn't sure he was going to like this one, and Syaoran's face was equal parts of curiosity and wariness at his brothers words.

"How about you kiss Syaoran instead," he whispered in Tsubasa's ear huskily.

Tsubasa nearly choked on himself as he was suddenly free from Syaoron's pinning grip and pushed into the younger twin's arms. Syaoran gave him a wide-eyed look before Syaoron gave Tsubasa a sharp nudge in the back of his head, forcing him forward and smashing their lips together.

They kept still for a long astonished moment before Syaoran tentatively started moving his lips, carefully kissing Tsubasa as if afraid the other might run. He might've, if not for Syaoron pressing up his back and slipping both hands underneath the ashen shirt, quickly resuming the task of mapping out Tsubasa's muscles and scars.

When Tsubasa responded to the kiss Syaoran gained a little more confidence. He pressed in his tongue and set up the fight for dominance. Tsubasa managed to join that fight for about a minute, until Syaoron tweaked a nipple and he had to gasp, effectively letting his guard down enough for Syaoran to take control over the kiss completely.

"That's quite some scars you have here," Syaoron muttered darkly. Where his voice had been amused and cheeky a while ago, he seemed genuinely displeased with the amount of scars he found on Tsubasa's body. Tsubasa nodded breathlessly in response, pulling back a little to gasp.

Syaoran frowned at him, swollen lips in a cute pout.

"I- I'm sorry," he wasn't sure why he apologised, but something about the disapproving look he was getting grated his nerves.

"Please be careful with yourself," Syaoron traced another scar with one hand, the other circling with delicate fingertips around a hardened nipple.

"It's not like I try getting wounded on purpose."

"I wonder..." Suddenly lips latched onto his neck, massaging gently while teeth nipped lightly.

Syaoran gave him a shy glance before carefully leaning up again, catching his lips tenderly. Tsubasa was caught off guard by the care the twins showed. They hardly knew each other, yet they already showed so much concern as if he had been a third brother in the set for his entire life. It sent his mind reeling, unable to comprehend.

Well, that and the kissing and the hands exploring his chest.

Syaoron tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until Syaoran stopped kissing him to let the fabric pass. Syaoron quickly claimed Tsubasa for himself again, spinning him around by his shoulder and backing him up against the bed. With a mischievous smirk he pushed, sending Tsubasa down with flailing arms. He only paused to give his younger brother a pointed look before leaning down and crawling up Tsubasa's body. Tsubasa stared at him with wide eyes, anticipating, and finally Syaoron reclaimed his lips, sucking in the bottom lip between his teeth and pulling slightly. Tsubasa moaned when hips grinded down.

A hot battle of tongues, lips, teeth and a lot of saliva ensued, Tsubasa feeling a little more up to the challenge now he was better prepared. Syaoron didn't seem to mind at all. He rolled his hips over the one's beneath him and Tsubasa gasped in the kiss, responding with a roll of his own hips in turn.

With a little surprise he felt fingers fiddling around the waistband of the pants he was wearing. Syaoran shyly traced his fingertips over his skin for a while, occasionally following a scar before returning to the line of elastic. Shivers ran over Tsubasa's body at the light feeling – and at some point his whole torso shook ready to break free from the kiss and _laugh_ – he wasn't that ticklish, but Syaoran's movements were exceptionally light and teasingly shy. Finally the fingers curled around the band and his pants were slowly pulled down. Syaoran tugged harder to get them past the tangled legs, and Syaoron grudgingly moved to make it easier.

Just a little though, as he immediately ground down his hips again to resume their little play while their kiss had turned decidedly messy.

For a short moment the hips retreated, and after a few jerking movements on top of him Tsubasa found out Syaoran had done his brother the same favour as himself, now feeling a very hard erection collide with his equally hard length.

"Enjoying it?" Syaoron asked with a mischievous smirk. It took a while for Tsubasa to process the words, but he had already unconsciously answered by nodding his head. Cool fingers wrapped around his manhood, and he had no clue whether it was the younger or the older of the twins. He just moaned and twisted his fingers in the messy chestnut hair above him, pulling the boy back down for a kiss.

Syaoron chuckled in the kiss, and the hand calmly stroking him slowed down even further, teasing and testing his boundaries. When he felt a tentative tongue touch the top curiously he knew it must be Syaoran touching him after all, but he didn't really care that much and just arched into the hand holding him, giving the boy another encouraging moan.

The lips tangled in their kiss retreated, at the same time a pair of identical lips descended fully on his erection. Tsubasa whimpered at the loss and the warm slightly unexpected sensation. He screwed his eyes shut and his hands shot down to grab hold of the exact same hair he had been holding, but a level lower. Syaoron retreated, while Tsubasa redirected his full attention to the younger twin with the hesitating and shy mouth kissing his privates.

He had just enough presence of mind to wonder over the difference between the twins. Although Syaoran was definitely not unwilling, he was not even close to the confident teasing and slightly lewd behaviour of his older brother. The younger seemed more experimenting, a lot more shy, and more easily steered into direction. With only a slight push on his head Tsubasa could tempt Syaoran to slide his lips down his erection, taking him in his mouth as far as comfortably possible – while Syaoron was on the side, giving them a confident smirk and slightly teasing the skin of his collarbone, not showing any intention of doing something he hadn't decided for himself.

Tsubasa moaned deep and gasped, breathlessly urging Syaoran to go on. Syaoron finally sprung in action again, moving to relieve his younger brother from his clothes. Tsubasa's eyes widened when he witnessed the elder spread the younger's ass and lapping along the cleft with a wide teasing tongue. Syaoran moaned over Tsubasa's length, sending tingling vibrations seemingly straight through his veins and up his spine. Tsubasa trembled, and if he hadn't been hard enough yet, arousal was now becoming painful. Syaoron made eye contact while he prodded with his tongue at his younger brother's anus, the smirk clearly visible through his eyes even if his mouth was hidden behind the smooth round of Syaoran's ass. A hand was lifted, and a shiny finger started to disappear inside the boy's body.

Syaoran's sucking had stopped altogether by now and he was merely panting over Tsubasa's straining erection, bumping the side of his face against it occasionally. Tsubasa never felt a need to jerk off this strong, but he _knew_ he would be finished too quickly if he touched himself now. Digging his fingers into the scalp of his mirror image above his erection sharply, he managed to withhold. Syaoran responded by moaning, unfazed by the painful fingers and jutting up his hips towards his brother.

_Oh god, he was starting to see blurry._

The expression on Syaoron's face was plainly devilish, while he made quick work of preparing his younger brother. He held Tsubasa's eyes like a hawk, dark passion in his eyes as he occasionally dipped to prod with his tongue between the fingers wedged in Syaoran's ass.

Unexpectedly Syaoran rocked forward, crying out. The smirk of Syoaron was shortly redirected to the ass he was stretching, and with another happy prod of his fingers he made his younger brother repeat the motion and the sound.

Tsubasa panted, although he hadn't done anything to exert him this much. Syaoron re-established his eerily sadistic eye contact while he sat up, gently removing his fingers from his brother. He wrapped his arms around Syaoran's chest, gently pulling the flushed and whimpering boy up straight, before moving his hands lower to hook around his knees.

To Tsubasa's surprise, Syaoron managed to lift his twin like that, and he shuffled forward with the boy pressed to his chest. Tsubasa felt his legs being pressed apart by Syaoron's knees as the other moved forward, but he was wholly distracted by the sight of a wobbling erection being brought closer to him.

Which was not what was supposed to take away his attention, as he found out mere seconds later.

The elder twin carefully lowered his brother to straddle Tsubasa's hips, and a firm hand wrapped around his erection to direct him upwards. Tsubasa's eyes widened, and he choked on a protest when Syaoran – eyes squeezed shut and adorably flushed – slowly leaned back to be impaled on the eldest's length.

All thoughts of protest left him when the heat engulfed his member. He rasped in his breath, needing all his self-control to _not_ immediately buck up into that delightful place. Syaoran clenched around him, and two tears left his clenched eyes.

Syaoron hugged him from behind, gently wiping the tears from his brother's face while he kissed his jaw line. Even with his girth up the boy's ass, Tsubasa momentarily felt like an intruder in their private moment as the elder twin comforted the younger. Syaoran trembled in Syaoron's arms, breathing heavily while the whimpers spilled over his lips.

"Just a little longer," Syaoron looked down at Tsubasa, who was by now clenching his teeth so harshly he felt a cramp starting in his jaws.

Syaoran nodded tersely eventually and Syaoron released him, spreading his arms in an open invite for Tsubasa to do whatever he liked. Tsubasa immediately gripped Syaoran's hipbones and dug his fingers in for a moment before trusting himself enough to move. Syaoran moaned and leaned his head back when Tsubasa rolled his hips.

Honestly, this was not something Tsubasa had ever expected doing. He was actually taking another guy up the ass – keeping the thought of Syaoran being, well, Syaoran and therefore his exact mirror-image when he was a couple of years younger at bay. He hoped to one day do this to Sakura, preferable more tender and starting off with a more romantic position. He may have had it done to himself a few times – but entirely experimental of course, and only because he had these memories which he was certain Sakura was aware of. But now...?

He was happy to have his thoughts cut off by Syaoron, although his muscles tensed in alarm at the method the boy was using for that. The thrust into the youngest twin was slightly off and too violent compared to the rhythm he had managed to establish when a slick finger traced around his own hole.

Syaoran let himself drop forward, laying down on Tsubasa's chest to kiss the crease in his eyebrows. Even though Syaoran was hardly to be called coherent – moans, whimpers and the occasional cry tumbling from his lips in a never ending source of sound – he did seem to notice Tsubasa's state of mind even now. Tsubasa lifted one hand to trail through the boy's hair, thankful for the care.

He nearly pulled out a full hand of chestnut when two fingers were stabbed into him without warning. Syaoran winced and pulled away, but after a violent shiver Tsubasa quickly leant up to press an apologetic kiss against the boy's lips.

"Don't mind me," he heard Syaoron mutter, and the fingers inside him started stretching at a sudden high pace.

He was vaguely aware he was slowly starting to join Syaoran in his private orchestra of erotic sounds. Although sloppy kisses now interrupted Syaoran's flow of noise, Tsubasa started to whimper and moan on occasion as Syaoron was preparing him. When all too soon a third finger was added he lost his rhythm altogether and reverted to spastically slamming his hips up every time Syaoron's fingers allowed for it.

"Ready, Tsubasa?" Syaoron asked.

All Tsubasa could do was lift his trembling hips a little and wait in anticipation. Syaoran made a discontent whining sound when Tsubasa's hips stopped and instead he started to move himself, lifting his ass to slide over the eldest's erection.

Tsubasa arched and groaned when Syaoron slowly slid inside him. It hurt at first, like usual, but Syaoron was patient and Syaoran was doing a marvellous job distracting him from the pain by hopping up and down his erection and stealing spontaneous kisses.

Tsubasa had to clench Syaoran close to his body when the elder twin started moving. Syaoran whined because this forced him to stop his movements – only being able to roll his hips which wasn't half as gratifying – and started nibbling on his jaw line, grazing his teeth to show his opinion on this pause. Tsubasa wasn't able to respond properly, needing to get used to the feeling of someone inside again and slightly whimpering.

Syaoron pried Tsubasa's arms from his brother and pulled the boy up, pressing his chest to his twins back. Tsubasa attempted to resume his movements with Syaoran, but found this impossible with the strong thrusts of Syaoron wrecking his body. All he could do was watch how Syaoron turned his twin's face around for a heartfelt deep kiss while both of them moved to satisfy themselves and him.

Whining, he reached for Syaoran, wanting some kind of contact, but he was granted only Syaoron's hand. Fingers squeezed his and Tsubasa tangled his other hand in the sheets, still trying to meet their thrusts.

When Syaoron let go of his hand to grip his hip for better leverage, Tsubasa lowered his hand to wrap trembling fingers around the rocking erection of Syaoran. Syaoran cried out and increased his humping up and down, digging fingers into the skin of Tsubasa's stomach. Tsubasa ran his thumb over the tip, taking the sticky substance down the shaft to ease his stroking.

Whereas Tsubasa knew he wouldn't be lasting long, he was surprised at how fast Syaoran stiffened in his climax after he started stroking. Syaoran's face scrunched up and he cried out, falling forward while he released surprisingly large quantities of sticky seed. His ass clenched around Tsubasa, and Syaoron took extra care to hit his prostate dead on as Tsubasa's muscles clenched a little as well at the sensation, whimpers muffled in Syaoran's skin.

Two more hits on his prostate and Tsubasa only saw white, his fingers digging into Syaoran's back unconsciously as his back arched, no sound passing his lips while his throat worked around a scream. It burned in his abdomen, and when he came down from his high his heart drummed like he had run too fast.

Syaoran was lazily nuzzling his neck while he tried to remember where he was and why, and Syaoron grunted and released as well. Tsubasa jumped only slightly at the feeling of warm liquid filling his insides, relaxing directly after because he was honestly too tired to think about it.

Syaoron pulled out and dropped himself on the bed beside Tsubasa. Tsubasa cringed a little at the cold feeling of being left stretched open, but gave Syaoron a appreciative look when the boy pulled up the covers to keep in the warmth for the three of them. The elder twin contently cuddled up the side of Tsubasa, who was still embracing the boy on top of him. He hadn't even bothered pulling out yet.

Still, Syaoran appeared to be already asleep, and Tsubasa could feel his own eyes drooping as well. Syaoron pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good night Tsubasa, Syaoran."

He wasn't too sure, but he thought he managed to mumble out a good night in return. Either way, he soon followed the youngest of them into dreamland.

...

Syaoron lazily traced a scar on Tsubasa's side, occasionally flicking his fingers to his little brother's skin as well. Although he really had trouble believing this 'travelling between worlds' story, it certainly seemed his so called other self had been through a damn lot. Nasty scars covered him like a blanket, and he was sure he felt something tingly every time he touched the guy's hand, like _something was there_. He was good at hiding his feelings though. Only an occasional sadness managed to reach his face – even while asleep his features seemed to remain a carefully studied mask of passiveness only breached by a haunted twist of his face every once in a while. He had definitely noticed the guy's skittishness in bed, which seemed more like he was prepared to fight when needed than actual shyness about the act they were performing.

It was clear the Fai Tsubasa had brought with him was even worse off. The man's face had been white as a sheet while he had stared at the teaching twin blondes.

What on earth happened to these people?

This was the only consolation Syaoron knew to offer. He held the suspicion Tsubasa was in love with his world's Sakura, just like his younger twin. But just like his younger twin, Tsubasa did not shy away from a man's touch at all. He was all experimenting and curious, happy to get relief in a fashion that really _shouldn't_ be called brotherly.

He pressed another kiss to the man's face, noticing how the crease between his eyebrows faded and a small smile twitched the corner of his lip.

Syaoron smiled.

He didn't know this person's troubles, but at least he could offer some relaxation while he was here.

* * *

**Please review and help me improve ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_This World_

"You didn't think you were actually going to wear that junk again, did you?" A steely voice asked.

Tsubasa jumped, dropping the weathered shirt back to the floor and clenching both hands to the edge of the towel around his waist. He turned to look at Syaoron warily.

"I really wonder what the hell Syaoran was thinking," Syaoron grumbled, "why do we even have those rags?"

"Then, what _should _I be wearing," Tsubasa asked cautiously.

Syaoron seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well, it's true that you are a few sizes larger than both of us, so most things won't fit. But we do have enough loose clothes you should be able to get into easily enough." He stood there for a moment longer before a grin spread over his face. Tsubasa now knew that was bad news and he clenched the towel a little closer. "I know _just_ the thing!"

Syaoron rushed outside the room, leaving Tsubasa alone with his towel and a really insecure feeling tempting him to quickly pull on the old clothes Syaoran had gotten him yesterday after all. If only he could get to some sort of underwear in time!

Before he had even been able to turn around to start looking Syaoron ran back in, quickly closing the door of the room behind him. He was holding a white piece of clothing with rich forest green on it, but he was holding it in such a crumpled state it was impossible to identify what type of garment it was.

"Now hold up your arms."

"Syaoron, I'm not so sure about..."

"Don't whine and just hold your arms up," Syaoron repeated impatiently before he even got to finish his sentence.

"But what is it?!"

"Just something to show Syaoran the things he gave you yesterday were really a ridiculous choice."

"But what..."

"It will look absolutely fine on you," Syaoron pressed on, "now hold up your arms."

Tsubasa bit his lips uncertainly and checked if he towel was steady enough on his hips before he – very tentatively – held up his arms to the boy opposite him.

Syaoron shot forward and quickly slid the fabric over his arms and his head. Tsubasa immediately felt something was wrong, and Syaoron tugged the fabric down and whipped the towel of his hips with flourish as the silky white dropped down his thighs.

Tsubasa blanched. A white dress. A white summer's dress with dark green ruffles all over, a halter top providing enough width for the dress to not stick on his too broad chest and an elastic green band around the middle to ruffle the fabric up – actually managing to hint flaring hips on him like a woman would have.

While he stood speechless for a moment – his mind really had trouble with wrapping around the fact he was now wearing a very cute dress – Syaoron hugged him from behind to stuff the chest part with a pair of folded socks.

"Syaoron!" He finally screeched – no, shouted. He didn't _screech_, especially not while wearing a dress.

"It's lovely right?"

"W-w-whyyy am I wearing a d-d-dress!" Tsubasa didn't remember ever stuttering before, but his mind was such a mess of outrage, confusion and other unidentifiable emotions he lost the ability for normal speech.

"To show Syaoran how much better this looks on you," Syaoron grinned happily, "it really _does_ look adorable, if I say so myself. It's actually Sakura's, so this plan is fool-proof."

"But why? And... and... how did you even get Sakura's dress? And why does Sakura wear _green_?"

Syaoron lifted an amused eyebrow at the change in Tsubasa's thoughts, "I admit it's not really her colour, but she probably bought it to please Syaoran. We had a play a few days back and she forgot the dress afterwards, so we washed it. We were going to return it after the weekend."

"But it's autumn..."

Syaoron smirked a very pleased smirk, "so the problem is I stole a summer's dress from Sakura in autumn, not the dress itself?"

Tsubasa shot upright, "no! The problem is definitely the dress itself! Give me something else!"

"Nope."

"At least give me back the towel?"

"Nope."

"This thing doesn't even reach my knees, I'll be flashing people as soon as I move!"

"No you won't, girls wear much shorter skirts without flashing anyone. Plus: what people? You're not going out."

Tsubasa needed to process that for a moment – of course he wasn't going out. He'd rather die than go out like this.

"Don't worry, you really look gorgeous. Maybe a long wig as a finishing touch, and cute sandals with heels – but I doubt we're going to find those in your size."

"Syaoron," Tsubasa growled warningly.

"Brother?" Curse the stupid younger twin for keeping walking in on them on embarrassing moments. "Have you seen that dress I was going to iron? You know, the dress..." When Syaoran stepped in the room and his eyes fell on Tsubasa his words faltered. "the... ehhh... Sakura's..." Syaoran visibly gulped.

"Syaoron," this time Tsubasa took on a begging tone of voice. Syaoran's face was a very deep shade of red, but the look in his eyes bordered on predatory. Tsubasa hoped Syaoran was just angry at him for wearing his love's dress.

"Do you see now, Syao," Syaoron stated matter-of-factly, "we _do _have much better clothes for Tsubasa than those rags you gave him." Syaoran nodded silently, staring Tsubasa up and down.

"Can I get something else to wear now," Tsubasa pleaded.

To his shock Syaoran shook his head at this, with the same absent-minded stare as he had answered Syaoron's question.

Tsubasa slowly took a step back, away from the youngest in the room. Syaoran followed him as if hypnotised.

"Green doesn't really suit Sakura, does it," he muttered absent-mindedly.

"I really don't like that face you're making," Tsubasa warned.

Syaoran smiled sweetly – a bit creepy in how fast he managed to change his facial expression – and slid closer like a predator approaching its prey trying not to scare it.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsubasa pressed himself against the wall, trying to get as far away from the boy as possible. The boy who had seemed the kind one as opposed to his mischievous brother. The boy who he had not expected to need to fear.

Syaoran stepped over smoothly and placed his hands on either side of Tsubasa's waist on the wall. He snuggled into his neck, ghosting lips over his skin. Tsubasa froze.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Syaoran breathed. One hand was placed on his waist, trailing down his hip and then leg carefully. Tsubasa tried to scoot away a little, but Syaoran would not be derailed and he slid his hand over Tsubasa's ass, giving it a appraising squeeze.

"You have no idea how good this dress looks on you," Syaoran whispered into his ear huskily.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that would be the case," he squeaked in response, "l-look, I don't mind _this_, but can I at least take off the dress?"

"No."

_Seriously, what's with these guys?_

Ok, time for a new approach. Try get these twins horny enough they _want_ to take it off – as fast as possible.

Tsubasa would later never acknowledge he had ever considered this method.

He tilted his head to the side to allow Syaoran better access, and pressed his hips closer to the other's body. Syaoran smiled – not smirked – in response and took to sucking a nice hickey on Tsubasa's bare neck. Both his hands travelled to his ass now and he used it to pull Tsubasa flush against his body. He could already feel the hard bulge in Syaoran's pants pressing high against his thigh.

Tsubasa was conflicted about the feeling of Syaoran using the silky white fabric to knead his ass, alternating between softly and firmly. He hated the dress, especially on him and even more without any underwear, but the fabric felt quite nice against his flushed skin, and it was unexpectedly cool in their heated embrace. A hand slid up his back, pulling his chest closer to Syaoran's body.

The boy chuckled. "What's this? Did you fill up your chest with something?"

"Don't say you didn't notice when you were looking at him," Syaoron unexpectedly piped in.

"True, it looked a bit too full. What is it?"

"Socks," Tsubasa grit his teeth.

Syaoran laughed softly and kissed the side of his neck tenderly. He moved his hands to the front and slid them up over his chest, pressing the socks up until they tumbled out of the dress on either side of the halter-line. Tsubasa was somewhat thankful for this, but he wasn't prepared for Syaoran rubbing his nipples through the fabric now that the filling was gone. He moaned in surprise, blushing even redder at the sound he made.

"Don't hold back," Syaoran reassured in a husky voice, and one hand travelled back to his hip and ass while the other remained to play with his nipple. Everything through the fabric of the dress, the mouth on his neck the only contact of skin.

"Syaoran," he moaned, maybe pouted.

Syaoran straightened up to face Tsubasa, a sweet smile – though filled with some passionate form of lust that was highly unnerving – still on his face as their eyes met. Deep brown met deep brown, and Tsubasa shot forward to catch the boy's lips.

This time he was up to a proper kiss, not distracted by anything else – he was seriously trying to forget that dress after all. Their lips mashed together and tongues pressed into each other's mouths in attempts to get the upper hand. Contrary to the tender caresses and slightly teasing touches earlier, the kiss was dark, hot, and fiery passionate. They pressed their bodies together and Tsubasa clawed at Syaoran's clothes, forcing the button-up shirt open first and practically ripping it from the other's shoulders. Syaoran's hands flew up and down Tsubasa's body, trying to touch every single part at the same time, but he didn't try to get rid of the dress in the slightest.

Frustrated, Tsubasa yanked at the front of Syaoran's pants, popping the button and pulling open the zipper by sheer force. He _would_ remind the guy he was touching a man, not a woman.

Syaoran did not seem to be impressed.

Tsubasa struggled to push down the pants, and Syaoran released him just long enough to kick the garment off his feet. When he recaptured Tsubasa, he finally caught skin. Either hand slid up the back of a thigh, kneading feverish skin with skilful hands. Syaoran lifted one of Tsubasa's thighs and forced him to wrap it around his hips, convincing him that, no, Syaoran was not one hundred percent aware of his gender at the moment even with his erection by now poking a tent in the dress. The other hand finally slid up to knead his ass again, this time enjoying the feel of bare skin.

"No underwear after all, hm?"

"You can't tell me you didn't know while groping my ass for the past ten minutes," Tsubasa ground out.

"I knew," Syaoran licked up his throat and lightly blew in his ear, making Tsubasa shiver and wobble on his one leg. He clenched the leg around Syaoran closer to keep his balance, giving the boy a glare because he wasn't allowed to put his leg down instead. He rolled his hips against the boy's still clothed crotch in retribution, silky dress sliding smoothly over cotton boxers.

To his satisfaction this caused Syaoran to moan deeply, and he had to bury his face in Tsubasa's neck for a moment.

He jumped when he suddenly saw Syaoron's grinning face next to him. Syaoron took his younger brother's wrist and pulled the hand on Tsubasa's ass away, while Syaoran simply continued to suckle on his neck and make slight impatient movements with his hips.

"Have some of this bro'." Tsubasa cringed at the plopping sound of a bottle.

"You're not going to... here?" He quickly objected, stumbling over his words again, "I'm still sore from yesterday!"

"I'll be gentle," Syaoran muttered sweetly, before sliding the now slick hand back up the dress to find its way to Tsubasa's hole.

"B-but!" He stopped when he was jostled at Syaoran lifting his leg higher to ease his access to his ass. He clung to Syaoran's shoulders, tensing even before a finger entered.

"Calm down, Tsubasa," Syaoran gently kissed his cheek before moving back far enough to look him in the eyes. "I'll really be gentle. I won't hurt you."

Tsubasa gave him a sceptical look, but shifted a little to relax anyway.

While Syaoran slipped in a first finger, he caught his lips in a soft kiss. Tsubasa slid his arms over Syaoran's shoulders to cross them on his back, pulling the boy closer and trembling lightly. It was easy for Syaoran to prepare him, considering he'd been nicely stretched last night and he had been cleaning out the mess Syaoron made only a while ago in the shower. Syaoran kept kissing him sweetly all the while, kindly, lovingly. It was easy to spot the differences between the twins, really. When Syaoron was in charge sex was wild, mischievous and hot. His younger brother would let himself be led through his passionate quirks. But when Syaoran was in charge is was more like making love and less like just sex. Tsubasa had the lingering feeling he was now treated like Syaoran would treat his Sakura, and he wasn't sure if he should pity the girl for falling in love with a guy who could be aroused by just a dress or if he should be glad for her to have such a gentle lover. _If_ this boy had already taken her, that is. Syaoran got to spend a lot more time with his Sakura then Tsubasa had, but from what he had seen yesterday the boy was too much of a blubbering love-struck mess to actually _do_ something.

Tsubasa arched and gasped, a deep moan rolling from his throat when Syaoran pressed against his prostate. He had barely realised Syaoran had already been stretching with three fingers, and wasn't completely happy when they were pulled out to leave him empty.

Syaoran struggled with his boxers shortly, trying to push them down with one hand, and sighed in what sounded like relief when he managed to push them down to his knees, kicking his legs a little to get rid of the stretchy thing. He pressed up the leg he was still holding so Tsubasa was now practically making a full split, and he slid the fabric of the dress up just high enough for him to hook his length underneath it and prod with it at Tsubasa's stretched opening.

Tsubasa could only wonder if this was really a wise position to be doing this in and he clung to the boy's shoulders even closer, a slight whimper leaving his lips in anticipation.

In one smooth motion Syaoran pressed inside completely. Tsubasa gasped and froze, quivering on his one leg and burying his face into chestnut hair. A hand smoothed over the small of his back, gently coaxing him to relax. A kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

He gave a short nod for Syaoran to continue, and the hand moved from his back to his ass to lift him slightly while the boy pulled back his hips. He didn't slam back in uncontrollably like Tsubasa had feared deep down, but started a smooth and slow pace, pulling out almost completely every time before sliding in as far as he could from this position. Tsubasa moaned and even though he still trembled, it was now the pleasure overtaking him. Ok, Syaoran knew how to use his hips alright.

While Syaoran picked up the pace bit by bit, Tsubasa reverted to gasping and moaning in the boy's hair, clinging and trying to move his hips to complement the boys thrusts – which was completely impossible in his current near-acrobatic position. Tsubasa would have accused Syaoran of implanting a magnet to his prostate if he didn't know any better, the other hitting it nearly every single time until Tsubasa's single standing leg really couldn't hold out anymore. Tsubasa's leg crumpled, and Syaoran wasn't able to hold the sudden weight with just one hand on his backside. With a surprised cry they tumbled down, Syaoran landing flat on his back and Tsubasa crying out in pain when he found himself sitting completely impaled on top of the other. And he really reached deeper in this position.

He cringed, drawing in his shoulders and biting his lip. Syaoran recovered from his fall quickly and his hands shot out to Tsubasa's face, cupping his cheeks in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Tsubasa hissed too soon. It took him a few seconds longer to adjust, before looking down apologetically. "How about you?"

Syaoran chuckled fondly, "I will have to giant bruises on either side of my privates soon, but I'm fine." He tilted his head cutely, raking his eyes up and down Tsubasa's still-clad-in-a-white-and-green-dress body. "You ready?"

Tsubasa grinned. "Please do carry on."

Syaoran sat up, holding onto Tsubasa's hips and restarted his slow rhythm. With his mouth he attacked the neckline of the dress, nibbling the fabric and the skin underneath with scary precision. Tsubasa threw his head back and moaned, enjoying this maybe a bit too much as Syaoran once again found his prostate without any problems.

"You two didn't forget about me, right?" a husky voice whispered in his ear.

Tsubasa was too far off with his brain to even be startled now, and if Syaoron's face was anything to go by that was a disappointment. Instead Tsubasa just reached up to the other's trousers, and tugged open the button and the zipper. He let Syaoron get rid of the pants himself, but eagerly latched on the long erection appearing in his line of sight.

Syaoron moaned in surprise, probably not expecting this eagerness. Tsubasa kept one arm around Syaoran to stabilize himself, but the other was free to reach for the third manhood in the play and stroke it in time with the thrusts in his ass.

Syaoran resumed his exploration of Tsubasa's body with one hand, apparently being overly fond of the silky white fabric and the green ruffles on every curve. Tsubasa managed to tug Syaoron close enough to take the erection into his mouth – something Syaoron didn't seem to mind in the least. Syaoran was forced to remove his face from Tsubasa's non-existent décolleté with his brother standing so close. Instead he decided on joining Tsubasa in his pursuit and poked out his tongue to lick Syaoron's balls. All the while not faltering in his tempo at all.

Syaoron moaned deeply and hunched over, grabbing a mob of chestnut hair in either hand. Tsubasa decided it would be his rightful place to wish some sort of revenge on the elder twin – he was in a bloody _dress_ while getting it up the ass by someone younger than himself – and he sucked in the other's erection completely. Syaoron nearly choked as Tsubasa displayed some skills he had probably _not_ expected from the traveller. Tsubasa moaned around the length himself, both in reaction to the delicious filling of his backside and the knowledge of what this would do to Syaoron. He ran his tongue up and down, tracing the underside and the rim of the head, before going down on it completely.

He felt Syaoran stare at him open mouthed while he deep throated his elder brother even while being rocked up and down. Tsubasa fondled Syaoron's balls and finally felt enough coherency to look up and pull back just enough to smirk. Syaoron's eyes widened and he flushed in surprise, and when Tsubasa took him into his throat again the boy arched in his position, gripped their hair too tight and came with a cry.

Tsubasa allowed the other to release inside his mouth dutifully, swallowing thickly when the boy retreated with trembling hips. He stood on wobbling legs for a moment longer before he collapsed beside the pair. Tsubasa had already redirected all of the scattered attention he could still hold on to back to Syaoran, who was giving him a appreciating look.

Syaoran leaned in to catch Tsubasa's lips, and they shared the taste of Syaoron in a renewed heat between them. He wasn't even sure anymore which movement was lips and which was elsewhere, and he just rode the pleasure. Tsubasa felt how the skirt of his dress was flipped up to reveal his standing erection, and Syaoron shyly descended on it to return him the favour.

He knew he wouldn't last long now, and his fingers dug into Syaoran's back. He faintly noticed Syaoran finally losing his rhythm, getting more desperate and moving quicker, succession of thrusts faster and deeper and more _urgent_.

"Syao..." He moaned loudly, no idea how to end the name and not really caring. He arched, clawing at Syaoran's back to not lose the warmth even though he was moving away himself. His release tightened all his muscles, and Syaoron was swallowing around him, and Syaoran seemed to follow him directly after when his ass clamped down on him like a vice. They both cried out, and crashed back into one another when it was over.

Syaoran flopped back down, taking Tsubasa with him. Syaoron sat next to them and slowly wiped his mouth with his hand while a content grin broadened his face.

"Green is definitely your colour," Syaoran mumbled.

Tsubasa stiffened, suddenly very aware of the dress he was _still_ wearing, now soiled with all kinds of fluids from sweat to... things that really shouldn't be leaking into the back of a girl's dress.

"Get me something else to wear," he growled tiredly.

"I've put down some clothes for you in the shower," Syaoron mentioned casually, "since you were so busy with my little brother, I thought I'd wait until you were done until I'd tell you."

"Thanks," Tsubasa rolled his eyes, and slowly picked himself up from his comfortable position on Syaoran. He cringed, and soon found out he wasn't able to raise above an slight crouch with the aches currently shooting up his backside.

"You really overdid it with two of those in twenty-four hours," he complained, starting to limp towards the door.

He passed through the living room in the slowest pace he'd ever walked, and he was tempted to groan very loudly just to show how displeased he was – but he wouldn't let himself be tempted to such childish actions now.

"... guys in a room, what could they possibly be... doing...?"

Tsubasa stared at the man in the opening door with wide shocked eyes, still in his half crouch and _still in that bloody dress!_ Curse Syaoron, curse his luck, and curse that man as well. One of this world's Fluorites. Yuui. It must be Yuui. He gave the man his worst glare.

Yuui turned around on his heel and slammed the door closed, blocking himself and what sounded like this world's Fai outside.

"Maybe we _should _knock, after all," he heard the muffled voice laugh awkwardly behind the door.

He quickly hobbled to the shower and prayed to everyone who would listen that Yuui would not mention this to his friends.

...

Syaoron chuckled slightly when he put down the drinks for his two teachers and the not-teacher, who was giving him calculating looks. Yuui was fuming – a rare sight indeed and even though the anger was directed at him, Syaoron couldn't help but enjoy it. Syaoran was on the couch with a very red face and Tsubasa had locked himself in the shower, the running water proving he was trying to get clean _again_.

"But who says I did that to him, Sir," he asked innocently as he sat down beside his brother.

"Who _else_? And don't 'Sir' me young boy, not now."

"What _exactly_ are we talking about," the different Kurogane growled darkly. He seemed to be even more grumpy than the PE teacher.

"I don't think that is something you need to know, Kurogane," Yuui sighed, massaging his temples, "Considering the look that boy gave me, he'd rather die than let you know. Or slit my throat if I told you."

"The kid isn't the murdering type," the corner of his mouth lifted in something that could be smirk, or an amused smile... or some murderous intent.

"But Syaoron, what were you _thinking_?"

"Miss Yuuko told us to have fun, right? So I did." Beside him Syaoran sunk even deeper into the couch, steam practically emanating from his face.

"Don't have fun at someone else's expense. Especially... like _that_." The last word was spit out as something very horrible.

"Yuui sounds like the time he scolded Yuuko for having you help me dress up in a kimono," Fai smiled playfully, rocking forward and backward in his seat as if eager to start moving around. Which he probably was.

"That's not a surprise," Syaoron smirked.

That was the point where Syaoran ducked his head between his knees and a bottle of shower gel connected with the back of Syaoron's head.

Kurogane would never know what the boy did to elicit a reaction _that_ strong from his normally peace-loving student.


	4. Chapter 4

__**Not a complicated Syao-threesome this time. I like a little variation.  
Still completely plotless random smut ;)  
**

* * *

_This World_

Tsubasa had to try very hard to hide his limp. He'd had much worse, but it was natural for his body to try and take the least painful way of moving. Which would immediately alarm Kurogane, no doubt.

Not that Kurogane wasn't already giving him calculating looks. Of course he would, after the stunt he'd pulled attacking Syaoron like that. But Syaoron really had it coming, and even Tsubasa could only take so much.

He had the distinct feeling the older twin was already plotting his next opportunity.

Syaoron was walking next to Yuui neatly, like a child chastised by his teacher and now obediently following him around. But the fingers twirling around each other behind his back – unseen by the scowling teacher – suggested Syaoron was up to no good again. Pretty much like a child up to mischief.

The teacher Fai was hanging all over Kurogane, which was most likely the reason Tsubasa hadn't had a inquiry about what the hell he'd been up to yet. This Fai was definitely more hyperactive than their own, which was quite the feat.

Tsubasa was wondering how he should be addressing the man. The same problem would arise when they met the Kurogane of this world in a bit. The hyperactive bouncing Fai seemed to have decided they should all go and have a picnic in the park, and after picking up the Li twins and Tsubasa, they were set to meet with this world's Kurogane and the probably rather awkward Fai.

"Syaoran?" He ventured, casting a glance to the side where brunette was walking, deep in thought and still with a light blush.

"Yes?" Syaoran's head shot up, colour on his face deepening a little .

"How do you address your teacher?"

Syaoran's expression sobered up. "Ah, he usually lets us call him just Fai, but appropriate would be mister Fai or mister Fluorite. Same goes for mister Kurogane."

"Does he have a last name?" Tsubasa felt curious.

"Why yes. It's Suwa."

"Suwa?" Kurogane quickly turned his head when he heard Tsubasa mention the name. "I see." Tsubasa shook his head, telling Kurogane he wasn't trying to get his attention. "I suppose that's the most logical option."

"Your Kurogane doesn't have a last name?"

"It's not customary in the world he came from. Just like the world which is my home. I would normally be called just Syaoran, without last name or anything."

"So where does 'Tsubasa' come from?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "The world I call home is not where I was born. I was given the name Tsubasa Li, and only when I left my parents I took up my father's name."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "your _father_ is Syaoran?"

"It's a bit more complicated, but like I am the same person as Syaoron, my father is the same person as you."

Syaoran seemed to need some time mulling that over. Tsubasa smiled lightly, somehow enjoying the boy's confusion. Maybe he was taking after Syaoron a little fast after all.

"Wait, who's your mother?!"

Tsubasa laughed out loud, not answering the question. He could find that out by himself.

"No way that's going to happen, Syaoron," he suddenly heard Yuui hiss a little too loudly. It seemed the two had been having a quiet conversation.

Tsubasa had probably been right about Syaoron plotting, seeing Yuui's red face.

"What isn't going to happen?" The man's twin asked curiously, bouncing onto Kurogane's shoulders once again.

"That's something you don't need to know," Yuui flushed even darker, although Tsubasa was surprised at how meekly that came out. Syaoron was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Look, it's Kuro-pon!" Fai was easily distracted, and Yuui seemed to sigh in relief. The Fai shot forward to barge into his own Kurogane, cuddling him up like he hadn't seen him in ages.

"Let's put out the plaids on the grass," Yuui muttered, quickly stalking away from Syaoron.

Their own Fai shuffled towards Tsubasa the moment he got the chance, leaving his other self dangling from the teacher he'd been with, but avoiding their Kurogane as well.

"Good morning Syaoran," he muttered, "how was your night?"

Tsubasa's lips squeezed to thin line when Syaoron snorted, and Syaoran was suddenly _very_ busy unpacking the picnic basket Yuui had prepared.

"I slept great," he answered, his smile only a little strained.

"I see," was the absent-minded response.

"How was yours?" Tsubasa prompted.

"Ah, it was nice." Fai sent him a quick smile. "Kurogane is very kind. Much more sensitive than our Kuro-rin."

"What's that?" Kurogane glowered at them, flicking off the teacher Fai who had once again latched onto him.

"And he's more gentle too," the blonde teacher added, grinning broadly.

Tsubasa's eyes widened at the amount of faces turning different degrees of pink to red. No way, were all these people perverts? Or was it just Yuuko who did something weird to them all?

"Don't tell _all_ of you have been..."

"Don't say it," Yuui lashed out, blushing madly and pressing his hands to his face, "we're not rubbing in how I saw you this morning either, right?"

Tsubasa laughed awkwardly as Fai perked up. "No, let's not. I didn't say anything." He quickly dropped to his knees on the blanket and started helping a very red-faced Syaoran unpacking the basket.

It _had_ to be Yuuko.

Both Kurogane's stood to the side, one scowling harder than the other. The way the clothes Kurogane was wearing fitted him suggested strongly they belonged to the teacher next to him. Whatever those clothes might be doing at the Fluorite's place.

Same thing going for Fai, at second thought.

Did this mean the Kurogane and Fai of this world were also in a relationship? Were they just as complicated in their pushing and pulling as the duo he was travelling with? He surely hoped not.

What about Yuui though? Did Yuui have a partner, whether it's male or female? The poor man didn't look like he'd thrive well under the loneliness of having his twin occupied with someone else, not having someone himself.

Ah, but it seemed like Yuui got pulled into his brother's 'activities', just like Syaoran.

Tsubasa chewed his lip. He hadn't meant to imagine that. Darn.

"Would you like to have a little stroll through the park, before sitting down?" Tsubasa startled at Syaoron's voice so close to his ear, quickly rocking back on his heels.

"Wh..."

"It seems like your muscles are a little stiff," Syaoron smirked, breaking him off before he had the chance to finish even one word, "walking around could help, so sitting down won't be such a problem."

Tsubasa glowered at him, ignoring the curious looks _both _Fai's were giving him.

"Yes, let's walk a little. It's too early for lunch anyway." He rose to his feet stiffly, feeling _very_ stared at as he put in his best effort not to limp after Syaoron.

With a sigh Yuui joined them, making Tsubasa look up in surprise. Syaoron merely smirked, putting his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder to make him move.

Syaoron was right though. As they walked deeper and deeper into the park, the ache was slowly disappearing. Movement _did_ do his muscles good. He was wondering why Yuui joined them when he was fidgeting so awkwardly though.

Don't tell he was going to bring up that dress?

"Hey, let's go in here," Syaoron pointed excitedly to a small opening between two large bushes, "I know for a fact there's a pond a little further on. It's absolutely beautiful, I'd like to show you."

Tsubasa frowned, watching Syaoron disappear off the path.

"You would be wise to just do as he says," Yuui smiled resignedly, "if you don't do it yourself, he'll just find a way to make you."

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." Heaving a sigh, Tsubasa stepped over the low fence and followed after Syaoron. There was no way the boy wasn't planning something, leading them off the path like that. The way Yuui was trailing after him suggested the teacher was in fact already blackmailed into this – whatever _this_ was.

His eyes widened when they reached the large pond. It was indeed beautiful, framed by yellow, red and orange trees and dark green bushes all around. Syaoron beckoned them along the side, until they reached a small clearing invisible from the point they found the pool.

"Syaoran and I come to swim here every once in a while," Syaoron grinned, "it's very peaceful here. It's also the perfect place to go if you don't want to be disturbed."

"I'm sure you'd have some examples," Tsubasa sighed.

"I'm still trying to convince Syaoran to take Sakura here," the older twin chuckled, "but I like visiting here with Yuui myself."

Tsubasa froze, needing a little time to process that. Syaoron liked to come here with Yuui, because they didn't want to be disturbed. Syaoran liked Sakura, Fai liked Kurogane, leaving both their twins...

"Please tell me you're joking," Tsubasa rubbed his temples.

"You never looked at your Fai's brother and thought he was hot?" Syaoron cocked his head curiously, his comment eliciting a fiery blush from the blond next to him.

"No, I haven't met him."

"Seriously? But.."

Yuui interrupted Syaoron by landing a hand on his shoulder, making the boy look up in surprise. "Fai's brother died a rather tragic death a long time ago. That's why he wouldn't go with brother and me."

Syaoron frowned and was silent for a moment. "I see. I apologize Tsubasa, that was insensitive of me."

"Don't worry," Tsubasa smiled, "like I said, I never met him. You'd be wise not to talk about him that openly around our Fai though. He's usually quite cheerful, but some things can never be forgotten."

"We heard you never had a brother, but a clone. Aren't you uncomfortable with the Li's?" Yuui's voice was careful, as if scared to upset Tsubasa.

"My past with my clone is really too complicated to explain it before lunch," Tsubasa laughed, "please don't worry about it. Many bad things happened, but it's no use to keep dwelling on it."

"Oh?" Syaoron's smirk made a sudden reappearance, "does that include what happened last night?"

"After some time, of course," Tsubasa gave the boy a pointed look.

"I thought so," Syaoron caught Yuui's arm, pulling the taller blonde to his level, "that's why I prepared you a little form of fair revenge. It was I who put you in that dress and made it that you limp now, so it's only fair if the favor was returned."

Yuui's face flamed, but Tsubasa scowled. "You haven't had enough yet?"

"I'm offering you to watch me at my most vulnerable, and enjoy the awesomeness of Yuui at the same time. Did _you_ have enough already?"

"Don't you ever get tired of his puberty hormones?" He asked Yuui skeptically.

"We have to keep low profile because our relationship is illegal. I don't have to go through this on daily basis."

Tsubasa quirked an eyebrow. "Illegal? Really, some people are bound to have difficult lives in any dimension."

"I'm getting annoyed with your beating around the bush," Syaoron stated, grabbing Tsubasa's collar and crashing their lips together.

Tsubasa flailed once, before losing balance and toppling over on top of Syaoron. Syaoron cringed, but quickly flipped them over, ravishing his mouth.

Tsubasa knew better now. He wasn't going to go through the 'this is wrong' thoughts again, as it would bring him nowhere. Grunting in annoyance, he caught Syaoron's face and kissed back fiercely.

The only thing he could've done without was Yuui staring at them from above.

The man _looked_ just like Fai, even though his face was set much softer and far more – what was the right word? – _obedient_ than Fai would ever be, even while Kurogane was being all dominant. Yuui merely glanced down at them, and of what Tsubasa could see past Syaoron his face was a mix between excitement and worry.

Worried about Syaoron having his way with Tsubasa so openly in front of his own lover, or of what was to come?

Yuui knelt next to their legs, and slid a hand up Syaoron's shirt. The elicited a shudder in Syaoron's body, and Tsubasa felt quite nice seeing out-of-control reactions on the mischievous boy. He shifted his leg so he could pull one up between Syaoron's thighs, a hand slipping down to grope his mirror-image's ass and force him to grind on Tsubasa's leg.

Syaoron made a low groaning noise, not breaking the kiss, but clearly not too fond of control being taken away from him like this.

Yuui shifted, but Tsubasa couldn't see what he was doing. Syaoron suddenly jerked upright though, and glared at his lover.

"Wasn't this supposed to be what we're doing?" Yuui asked, a small amused smile on his face. Yuui reached out to pull Tsubasa upright as well, allowing him to keep his younger lover in his lap. Almost timidly he pressed their lips together, a kiss so soft and shy Tsubasa couldn't help but wonder if this was really the lover of someone as wild as Syaoron.

With a small movement against his thigh, Tsubasa realized the reason Syaoron was trembling and suppressing moans was Yuui's hand down the back of his slacks. He felt himself smirking, and he reached up a hand to tangle his fingers in Yuui's soft hair. Deepening the kiss hungrily, he noticed another twitch in Syaoron's body on his lap.

If this was revenge, there was no reason not to take it right?

Syaoron whined softly when Tsubasa wouldn't let up as Yuui tried to pull away, keeping the man's lips in custody by biting and pulling him back again. Yuui shyly obliged, and Tsubasa found the time to open Syaoron's slacks with his free hand.

"Tsubasa," the boy hissed when his fingers closed around his half-hard erection.

Yuui finally dropped from his crouch to his knees, getting a little more bold in the kiss at Syaoron's reaction. Syaoron's hips jerked, now actively assaulted in his boxers from both sides while having to watch his lover passionately kiss Tsubasa. He moaned, reaching out for their faces.

Tsubasa released Yuui, and brown gazed into blue. He chuckled when Syaoron reclaimed their attention like a pouting child, turning their faces towards him.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Tsubasa smirked.

Yuui leant back and nuzzled the boy's face, Tsubasa following his example on the other side.

"I wasn't going to give you revenge by letting you tease me like this," he complained, slightly out of breath.

"Who said I was going to take the revenge you were offering me just like that? It's hardly revenge if you give it to me, right?"

Tsubasa slipped his hand down to fondle below the boy's length, allowing the now fully hard shaft to stroke against his wrist as he did so. He shortly captured the brunette's lips, biting his lower lip lightly before leaning back. Who would have known a lap full of teased Syaoron could be so much fun?

Syaoron's face was completely flushed, and he looked decidedly confused. This wasn't a situation he was familiar with, not from this point of view. Yuui latched his lips onto Syaoron's neck, sucking red to his tan skin. Syaoron whimpered and bucked against Tsubasa's wrist.

Something flashed in Syaoron's eyes, and he suddenly reached down, pulling at Tsubasa's belt. The position of Tsubasa's arm down Syaoron's slacks made opening it difficult, and Syaoron struggled to release it.

"Maybe it's easier if we get rid of your clothes first," Tsubasa whispered in his ear.

"Do you have a split personality?" Syaoron asked disgruntled.

"Just as much as you do." Tsubasa retracted his hand and hooked his thumbs around Syaoron's waistband. Yuui immediately reacted by slipping his arms around Syaoron's torso, lifting the boy high enough for Tsubasa to relief him from all of his lower clothing. Syaoron didn't look all too happy when his bare ass was set down on the rough jeans covering Tsubasa's thighs.

Tsubasa was so kind to roll his hips against Syaoron's exposed girth, making the boy cringe in a combination of pleasure and over-sensitivity.

He resumed fondling the brunette's balls, avoiding his standing erection altogether, and watched curiously from the corner of his eyes how Yuui fished a small bottle from Syaoron's discarded pants. Up until now Tsubasa had only seen oil been used for this kind of thing, and the jelly-like substance Syaoron had provided them with every single time looked quite interesting. He supposed other more developed worlds they had been in must have had the same stuff, but they simply hadn't known.

Syaoron got back to trying to open Tsubasa's jeans – a lot easier now Tsubasa could turn away his arm without having to release Syaoron's privates – and Yuui sat back down on his knees.

Realizing he was being stared at, Yuui gave Tsubasa a half-shy smile. He moved the fingers he slicked up with the gel down and leant to the side to capture Tsubasa's lips again.

Syaoron jerked, a low groan escaping his lips as he momentarily stopped his struggles with the jeans.

Something about Yuui tasted very sweet, even after so many kisses. Like strawberries, perhaps. And caramel. Strawberries and caramel? Tsubasa made sure to taste Yuui's mouth well, the man quivering slightly as he did so. It wasn't completely caramel, but is tasted a bit like it. Syrup?

"Stop trying to get Yuui's breakfast out," Syaoron suddenly snapped, apparently recognizing the way Tsubasa was tasting his lover. Both Tsubasa and Yuui chuckled, and after looking each other in the eyes shortly decided to ignore the complaining brunette.

This _was_ revenge, after all. Tsubasa was rather certain Yuui had enough things to want revenge for on the boy as well.

Syaoron wasn't allowed to protest more, a sharp gasp signifying Yuui was taking care there would be no more verbal complaints for the moment. The bucking against his wrist turning too insistent, Tsubasa decided to wrap his fingers around the brunette's erection again, stroking torturously slow.

Syaoron moaned loudly, shuddering and curling up against Tsubasa's body. With a frown Yuui and Tsubasa ended their kiss, allowing Tsubasa to capture Syaoron's lips again to muffle the sounds. Secluded place or not, they were still in a public park.

Syaoron tugged wildly at Tsubasa's jeans, finally having them opened and now determined to get them down.

Tsubasa allowed him to push them down his hips, and even Yuui to pull them off completely from his ankles, but not without ridding the brunette in his lap of his shirt, leaving the boy completely naked in his lap. His pants weren't even properly gone yet when Syaoron had already shifted forwards, desperately pressing their erections together.

To Tsubasa's surprise Syaoron moved a hand back, touching at his own hole where Yuui had left him unattended for a bit while he was pulling off his own shirt and opening his pants. Tsubasa felt like smirking, not having expected to see the mischievous boy this desperate.

When Yuui returned Syaoron pushed Tsubasa down on his back. Not complaining about getting more attention, Tsubasa wove his fingers lightly in Syaoron's hazel hair when the boy slid up his shirt and started kissing his chest. He felt the shudder going through the brunette's body when Yuui pressed his fingers inside again, and the moan was muffled against his chest.

Less expected were Syaoron's prodding fingers against Tsubasa's hole.

So the treacherous kid hadn't been desperate for touch, but rather wanted to get lubrication on his fingers. Tsubasa should have known.

He growled, but didn't stop Syaoron. Even though he was sensitive of having been done two times already the past twenty-four hours, the feeling was not painful and not even that uncomfortable, considering he was still slightly stretched.

He wrapped one hand around Syaoron's thigh, ensuring the boy would keep straddling him and not get funny ideas from what he was doing. The other took hold of Syaoron's shaft again, irregularly pumping it to make the brunette as desperate as he could possibly get him.

With the bucking hips and needy whines he started emitting now, it seemed like that was _quite_ desperate.

Tsubasa lightly kissed the top of Syaoron's head, as he was now too busy drooling on Tsubasa's chest to offer much more. He whimpered and whined, his fingers in Tsubasa's ass pumping frantically in a pace he was clearly wishing Tsubasa to copy. Tsubasa wouldn't do that though, and he merely moaned, arching his back to give the brunette better access.

Syaoron let out a needy sound as Yuui pulled his fingers out, hoisting Syaoron's body further up Tsubasa's. Syaoron had to retract his own fingers to stabilize himself, and he lay down on Tsubasa completely, knees pulled up at either side.

Had Tsubasa wanted he could have penetrated Syaoron easily in this position, but he had the feeling that would not be appreciated by either of the lovers. Instead, he'd lay down and enjoy the friction of Syaoron right on top of him as Yuui did so.

He managed to capture Syaoron's lips just in time to swallow the high pitched moan when Yuui slowly slid in. Syaoron trembled, and Tsubasa moved to massage his lower back. He wasn't too sure whether Syaoron did this often, considering his dominant behaviour both to Yuui and earlier with his twin around.

It didn't take the brunette long to relax, and Yuui smiled at Tsubasa. The blonde began a slow rhythm, pushing his lover with deliberate movements over Tsubasa's body. Tsubasa lifted his hips a little, generously offering Yuui better access.

Syaoron purposely rubbed himself against Tsubasa's erection, taking advantage of his gasp to dominate their kiss. Seemed like he couldn't put down control completely anytime.

Tsubasa let him. He was about ready to get desperate to be touched himself, only having been fingered a bit and some rubbing up against Syaoron. He'd been so focused to the other's body nobody had really touched him yet. He delighted in the way Yuui's hips started to snap against Syaoron's ass faster, sharp slaps of skin against skin signifying each time their erections would be stroked between their bodies. Their shafts felt hot and slightly wet on Tsubasa's stomach, and he pulled Syaoron down even closer to increase the friction.

Syaoron started having trouble to keep dominating the kiss, even while Tsubasa wasn't really trying to take over. Yuui's pace was fast and hard – much rougher than Tsubasa would have dubbed him – and Syaoron needed his breath to moan and whine in between.

Tsubasa lifted his hips a little higher, increasing the friction even more. He wanted to stroke himself, but Syaoron's body flat on top of him prevented him from reaching his length. The next snap of hips forced a strangled cry from Syaoron. Smirking for a moment, Tsubasa caught the brunette's lips again to muffle the next few as Yuui found his aim on his prostate. Sweat trickled down on Yuui's face, but his smile held some form of satisfaction Tsubasa had only witnessed between Kurogane and Fai. Something between lovers then.

He sincerely hoped to be able to make that face one day with Sakura.

"Y-Yuui," Syaoron moaned into Tsubasa's mouth. Tsubasa was close to do the same. This position was so cruel, in hindsight.

Syaoron's grip on Tsubasa suddenly tightened, and his entire body shuddered, curling up over Tsubasa. With a low moan hot wet seed spurted between their stomachs, gluing them together stickily.

Yuui kept on his rhythm until Syaoron grew slack, sagging on top of Tsubasa completely. To Tsubasa's surprise Yuui slipped his hands from Syaoron's hips to the pair below, picking up Tsubasa's ass to pull him up and slide in smoothly.

Tsubasa arched and cried out, Yuui too impatient to wait more than a few seconds for him to adapt. Syaoron captured his lips again, now muffling him as Yuui's hips resumed their sharp rhythm. Tsubasa scratched at the brunette's bare back, too sensitive now and too excited to last long.

When Yuui found his prostate he only needed to bump it three times for Tsubasa to cry out – swallowed by Syaoron – and add his seed to the mess between their bodies. He felt like he was convulsing, his peak strangely intense in his current state.

His leg shot up to curl around Yuui's hips in reflex when the blonde tried to pull out.

"N-no, Tsubasa," Yuui groaned, not able to finish his protest as he too came, filling Tsubasa's insides for the third time by now.

Tsubasa vaguely wondered whether it had really been such a wise idea to keep the man from pulling out the moment reached his peak, as he would be walking around leaking all day now, but the worry didn't quite reach his brain in his post-orgasmic bliss.

When Yuui pulled away Syaoron rolled off him in the grass. Giving him a satisfied smirk – the slightest bit meeker than the usual – he crawled to his pants and pulled a small washcloth from his pocket.

"You were too prepared," Tsubasa sighed, resting his head back.

"If you complain, I can let you dress with your stomach like that," Syaoron pointed out, wetting the washcloth in the pond. "I can only take off the bigger mess anyway, considering this water isn't really too great to use on your more sensitive parts."

Tsubasa send him a glare.

"You shouldn't have forced Yuui to come inside you, you know," Syaoron gave him another smirk, back to full mischief, "we don't have anything to clean that up."

"Yeah, I realized that much by now," he muttered, allowing Syaoron to scrub his stomach clean with a blank look. "I have a half mind to suspect you were the one who told Yuui to do that in the first place."

Yuui looked away, a guilty look on his face as he smoothed out his shirt back to presentable.

"Maaaybe," Syaoron sang, bunching up the washcloth back into his pocket after cleaning himself, pulling up his slacks as soon as possible.

Tsubasa groaned and rolled over, reaching for his jeans and dressing himself.

Not likely that limp was going to be over when they got back.

...

"Don't you think they're away for quite a while?" the travelling Fai asked curiously.

His equivalent teacher looked around, a mischievous smile on his face, "not at all! If it's Yuui and Syaoron..." he trailed off with some very over-the-top winks, and Syaoran felt the heat creep to his face once again.

"But Tsubasa is with them," the other Fai pointed out again.

"No doubt he knew what he was getting into," Syaoran grew even redder as he got a pointed mischievous look.

"It's all brother's idea, really," he quickly defended himself.

"Does this have something to do with what Yuui saw this morning, what he won't tell us?" The travelling Kurogane asked dangerously. Syaoran quickly scooted away a little, eyes wide and not sure how to answer.

"Don't worry, brother will spill it eventually if I pester him long enough!" Fai grinned like a madman.

"Maybe you'd better not..." Syaoran tried meekly.

"After all, Syaoron looked all too ready to tell us, and he can't keep up against _both_ his brother and his lover!"

Syaoran felt the very strong urge to facepalm at the incredulous and horrified looks on the faces of the two travelers. Fai had done it once again.

He pitied Tsubasa for his return already.


End file.
